


Não Pode, Não

by Monilovely



Category: South Park
Genre: Desconforto psicológico, Fluffy, M/M, Meio angst, Menções de violência, Pais abusivos, Satanismo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Ele sempre vinha para cuidar dele quando as luzes se apagam e os demais dormem.
Relationships: Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Kudos: 17





	Não Pode, Não

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [No, you can't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858446) by [Monilovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely)



Os pais de Pip jamais entenderam a razão dele ficar olhando para a janela na hora de dormir. Aquele menino era estranho. Ele fazia desenhos desengonçados, não respondia quando o chamavam por estar olhando para algum ponto fixo da parede ou do teto, falava com sombras e acordava com a maior bagunça em seu quarto, mesmo insistindo que passou toda a noite dormindo.

Seu pai vivia insistindo que o jogassem fora há muitos anos no silêncio do quarto que dividia com sua mãe, quando ninguém os estava ouvindo além das paredes e a sombra da lua. Na verdade, nenhum deles sabia a razão de o manterem por perto sendo que ele só trazia dores de cabeça para a família.

Mas isso não incomodava Pip. Ele estava acostumado com aquela reação das pessoas que ficavam perto dele por tempo demais. Ele sempre tentava aliviar aquele fardo para seus pais, arrumava o quarto todos os dias antes de ir para a escola, adiantava suas lições, limpava a casa, cozinhava e despejava seu coração em desenhos sobre sua família e o quanto os apreciava por o manterem ao lado dele por tanto tempo.

Após trancar a janela, sua mãe o deitou na cama e beijou sua testa com afeto enlaçado em seus lábios, desejando-o um silencioso boa noite e saindo pela porta aberta, a luz do corredor apagando segundos depois.

Os olhos azuis de Pip encararam a janela e sua boca soltou um suspiro cansado. Aquela noite estava tão bonita, com um céu sem estrelas e a lua escondida atrás das nuvens densas. Ele ficava com sono e bocejava só de olhar para aquela bela vista.

Cedendo ao peso de suas pálpebras, repousou a cabeça em seu travesseiro e fechou os olhos. Sua respiração normalizou e logo os sons e sombras que passavam pela janela e pelo corredor não passaram de barulho de fundo, ignorados pela mente cansada de Pip.

Vinte minutos depois, seus olhos se abriram como pratos, seu corpo não exibindo movimento algum. O azul de suas íris concentrava-se na porta, observando as sombras que dançavam como reflexo da janela aberta.

A manivela de uma velha caixinha de música começou a girar, a música esganiçada e desafinada ecoando pelo quarto escuro e rompendo o silêncio.

Os olhos de Pip, sempre curiosos, desviaram para o canto do quarto, à esquerda da porta, onde a caixinha tocava e a manivela girava. 

Seu corpo não movia um único músculo, mas sua boca se curvou em um sorriso.

Eles estavam dormindo.

Lentamente, ergueu o corpo e sentou na cama, o lençol carinhosamente colocado sobre seus ombros deslizando para sua cintura.

Ele podia vê-lo. A sombra na entrada da porta. Ele podia vê-lo.

Pip se virou para a janela, os azuis de seus olhos misturando-se ao carmim brilhante da sombra em sua janela.

\- Damien! Você veio! - o loiro exclamou com felicidade e um sorriso largo.

O sorriso foi respondido com outro de dentes afiados e de branco reluzente sob a luz da lua fujona.

A sombra saltou do parapeito e arrumou os cabelos negros atrás da orelha.

\- É claro que eu vim. Eu sempre venho. - ele disse enquanto se afastava da janela para fechar a porta. - A vagabunda já foi dormir, né?

Pip assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Foi sim. O papai também.

\- Que bom. - ele suspirou enquanto caminhava em direção ao crucifixo que Pip tinha pendurado ao lado da cama. - Se ela já tomou os remédios, não vai acordar tão cedo.

_Se dermos sorte, o cedo nunca vai chegar._

\- Falando nela, eu ainda preciso te apresentar para os meus pais, né? 

Pais adotivos, mas pais de qualquer forma. 

Apesar de todas as broncas, gritos, tapas, socos, chutes e castigos, pais de qualquer forma.

\- Isso não é necessário. - Damien disse, terminando de inverter o crucifixo.

\- Eles adorariam conhecer você, Damien. - Pip insistiu. - Sempre me perguntam sobre quem é que segura minha mão nos desenhos. Eu queria poder apresentar meu melhor amigo pra eles. 

\- Eu não quero conhecê-los. - Damien resmungou, tirando a Bíblia de dentro da gaveta do criado-mudo. - Seria melhor se nunca entrassem aqui. Deixem-nos sozinhos para brincar por toda a noite! Não seria incrível, Pip? A noite inteirinha, só pra nós?

O loiro assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo.

\- Seria muito divertido. Sabe que eu adoro passar meu tempo com você, Damien, mas eu também preciso dormir pra ir pra escola amanhã, senão eu acabo cansado e não presto atenção na aula.

Damien franziu o cenho, sua alegria desaparecendo ao jogar o livro no chão. Com um estalo de dedos, fogo começou a consumir as páginas como se não passassem disso: páginas. E para ele eram mesmo. Páginas velhas e feias, apenas material para alimentar suas chamas até as folhas brancas não passarem de deles cinzas sob seus pés.

\- Bem que podia _não ter_ escola. Você podia ficar em casa o dia todo brincando comigo. Não seria legal, Pip?

\- Sim, seria, mas não é saudável ficar muito tempo dentro de casa.

Pip sempre pensava em sugerir que Damien fosse com ele para a escola e fazê-lo companhia durante as solitárias aulas de inglês, porém sempre se lembrava que não podia.

Damien tinha uma condição estranha, tinha sim. Sempre que alguém acendia a luz do quarto, ele se escondia debaixo da cama, assustado. 

Era estranho. Pip nunca tinha conhecido alguém com medo de luz. E ele tinha medo de luz _mesmo_. Damien tinha tanto medo que conseguia fazer um completo caos em seu quarto sempre que alguém acendia a luz. Pip já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes ele havia derrubado o vaso de flor que decorava seu criado-mudo.

Mas Pip era bom com artesanato e confecções, sempre dava um jeito de arrumar tudo com um pouco de cola e alguns curativos que inevitavelmente precisaria, pois veja, o próprio Pip era desastrado às vezes e acabava se cortando com o vidro. Sua sorte era ter um amigo tão bom quanto Damien. Sempre que ele o visitava, seus olhos vermelhos subiam e desciam por seu corpo como um escâner, e quando via os curativos coloridos decorando as pontas de seus dedos, puxava-as para si e beijava cada um daqueles pequenos cortes. E em um piscar de olhos, todos sumiam, como se nunca estivessem estado lá.

\- Você está certo. - disse Damien, tomando um dos santos da mesa de estudos de Pip e jogando ao fogo. - Muito tempo sem luz do sol deixa sua pele fraca e pálida. Te mata mais rápido.

Vitamina D era muito importante para a saúde.

Pip se perguntava quanto dessa vitamina Damien tinha no corpo para ter uma pele tão pálida e continuar sempre com tanta energia.

Mais um santo foi ao fogo.

\- Pra onde nós vamos quando morremos, Damien? - Pip perguntou. - Acha que vamos pro céu? Pro inferno? Lugar nenhum?

\- Depende muito de quem você está falando. - ele disse ao jogar a Virgem Maria na pilha de cinzas. - Sua mãe será açoitada com mil chicotes ao acabar nas mãos de Deus. Seu pai vai descer. Vai conhecer o meu, na verdade.

Pip arregalou os olhos em um espanto.

\- Oh, que incrível! Eles vão se dar muito bem, tenho certeza! Seu pai deve ser uma pessoa muito boa para criar alguém tão legal quanto você, Damien.

O moreno abriu um sorriso largo.

\- Tenho certeza que meu pai vai adorar conhecer o seu. Ele não tem medo de cintos, não é?

\- É claro que não! - Pip exclamou. - Ele adora cintos, os usa para tudo; quando as calças estão largas, quando está muito empolgado, quando está irritado, quando eu faço besteira, para tudo!

Damien continuou mexendo nas coisas de Pip sem se virar em sua direção, jogando tudo que não lhe interessava na pilha, que ficava cada vez maior.

\- E quanto à você? - Pip de repente perguntou.

O moreno travou.

\- O que tem eu?

\- Pra onde você vai quando morrer? Se o seu papai era um anjo, deve ser alguém bem importante. Você vai pro céu quando morrer?

Damien conteve um riso e continuou alimentando seu fogo.

\- Quando eu morrer, desapareço. Não vou nem pro céu e nem pro inferno.

A expressão do loiro mudou de curiosa para chateada.

\- Mas, se você não vai estar no céu, então eu não vou te ver quando morrer?

Damien parou no último segundo em que jogaria uma miniatura de Jesus Cristo no fogo e se virou para o loiro, seus olhos brilhando com ternura e um sorriso suave em seus lábios.

\- Oh, Pip, não preocupe sua cabecinha com isso. - caminhou para a cama e acariciou os cabelos loiros do menor. - Nenhum querubim vai encostar em você. _Eu vou garantir isso_.

Pip sorriu, mais calmo. 

Tudo que ele não queria era se separar de Damien pela morte. Ele era seu melhor amigo, ficaria muito sozinho sem ele por perto. Saber que eles ficariam juntos para toda a eternidade era um conforto agradável ao seu coração.

Seu corpo pulou ao ouvir passos ecoarem pelo corredor, suas mãos se agarrando aos braços de Damien e o usando de sustento para seus músculos trêmulos.

\- O papai acordou. - os passos seguiram para a cozinha e então desapareceram, seguidos pela batida da porta da frente. - Já vai sair? Assim tão cedo? O papai é tão dedicado ao trabalho dele… Será que ele vai ver as outras mamães no caminho?

\- Não tenha dúvidas. - Damien respondeu, acariciando os cabelos de Pip entre seus dedos.

\- Será que eu vou conhecê-las algum dia? Me pergunto se elas são legais. Talvez elas cozinhem tão bem quanto a mamãe. - ele pausou por um tempo, murmurando. - Talvez eu tenha outros papais também.

\- Não. Só mamães. 

\- Oh, a mamãe não pode ter outras mamães?

Damien negou com a cabeça.

\- Não pode, não.

\- Eu não sabia que a mamãe também não podia fazer coisas. - Pip murmurou. - Achei que fosse só eu a não poder.

Damien negou mais uma vez.

\- Ninguém não pode fazer muita coisa, mas fazem do mesmo jeito. Do mesmo jeito que você fica acordado até tarde pra me ver.

Pip sorriu de canto.

\- Eu não posso ficar acordado até tarde, mamãe não gosta que eu faça minhas tarefas com sono, diz que dá um mal futuro. 

_“Eu não posso ver só mais esse programa? Por favor, mamãe!”_

_“Não pode, não. Dormir tarde faz mal.”_

Não pode não, Pip.

Não pode não.

Não pode.

Não.

Os olhos azuis de Pip desceram dos carmim de Damien para a pilha no meio de seu quarto.

O fogo apagou.

Lentamente, Damien se ergueu da cama e começou a caminhar em direção à janela.

\- Você já vai? - Pip perguntou com decepção em seu olhar.

O moreno voltou para a cama e beijou a testa de Pip com carinho. _Mais carinho que sua mãe jamais teve por ele_.

\- Não se preocupe, eu volto logo. Afinal, essa é a minha casa. - deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos loiros do menor, descendo-os por seus braços cobertos com um fino tecido branco, ele podia quase ver as marcas de canetinha através dele, todos os círculos, números, símbolos e estrelas que pintou na pele branca com vermelho. Seus lábios se alongaram em um sorriso cheio de dentes pontudos. - Lembra-se ainda, Pip?

O loiro assentiu, retribuindo o sorriso.

\- _Você nunca vai sair de mim_ , _Damien_. Eu sei.

Os olhos carmim do moreno brilharam sob a luz da lua que agora se mostrava por entre as nuvens baixas, dando adeus aos céus e preparando-se para deitar. 

O som de uma porta abrindo ecoou pelo corredor.

\- Eu volto amanhã à noite.

Com um último beijo em sua testa e outro em seu braço, bem acima daqueles rabiscos de canetinha vermelha e os seis que a pele estampava, Damien se despediu de Pip e caminhou até a janela. O carmim de seus olhos brilhou uma última vez na direção da porta, o cenho franzindo e seus dentes, mais afiados que qualquer lâmina, rangendo.

_Não entra aqui._

Tão silencioso quanto chegou, a silhueta de Damien desapareceu. Restava apenas o vento que soprava as cortinas e as sombras que refletiam na porta fechada.

Pip sorriu com carinho para a janela e voltou a se deitar em sua cama, suas bochechas coradas com tamanho afeto em que Damien o enlaçara. 

Seu sono, embora curto, foi calmo, sempre era quando Damien o visitava. 

Não era a mesma coisa como quando seus pais o colocavam para dormir, em que ele virava de um lado para o outro na cama, um sono sem descanso, tomado por sombras e fogo, fogo, fogo.

Por isso ele amava as visitas de Damien. Ele sempre vinha para cuidar dele quando as luzes se apagam e os demais dormem.

Pip soltou um suspiro e deixou o sono o carregar para longe, de volta para os braços de Damien.

A caixinha de música parou de tocar.


End file.
